<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till The Party Is Over by coconut_27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030613">Till The Party Is Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_27/pseuds/coconut_27'>coconut_27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Underage Drinking, archie and betty, barchie, party au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_27/pseuds/coconut_27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested/inspired by tumblr user wckrs-blakes! Some context for this fic: This will be based during Junior year. Betty &amp; Jughead have been broken up for a while but remain friends. Veronica and Archie are broken up as well for a while, so the core four all hang out still. I found this would be best for this storyline to work!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones &amp; Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till The Party Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With their junior year of high school coming to a close, the core four are excited for one thing: Cheryl Blossom's end of the school year summer bash! Her parties tend to last from sunset to sunrise, so they make sure to rest up the night before. </p><p>With the breakup of the core four couples, Veronica and Jughead unexpectedly found themselves hanging out with each other more after his team of loyal Serpents helped her protect her beloved Le Bonne Nuit, but now it was because they actually <em>enjoy</em> each other's company. Who knew? </p><p>This has also allowed for Betty and Archie to spend more, much needed, bestie's quality time together. </p><p>Before Cheryl's party, Veronica goes over to Betty's house to help her decide on what outfit to wear over her bathing suit (in case they take a dip in Cheryl's luxurious pool). They decide on a cute haltered, baby pink top and a pair of acid wash high-waisted shorts. Betty also decides to put her hair in a cute top bun instead of her usual ponytail, mostly because it is almost 95 degrees outside and she does not want her hair to touch her neck in case it gets sweaty.</p><p>After they both finish touching up their makeup in Betty's Armoire mirror, they knock on Archie's door to pick him up. They all then decide to walk to Cheryl's house since they plan on drinking quite a bit. Jughead decides to take his motorcycle and meet them there, since he doesn't like to drink much. It also gives him an option to leave at any given time since he is not much of the party goer.</p><hr/><p>When the three arrive to Cheryl's she instantly greets them at the door and tells them to head to her backyard where everyone is already starting to get their drink on. </p><p>Once they get outside they already see a bunch of their classmates sitting by the pool, some dancing to the blasting music paying from a poolside speaker, and there is also a group of four people playing a set up game of beer pong on a foldable outdoor table. </p><p>"Hey guys! Want something to drink? We have a bunch of stuff set up on the table over here." They are greeted by a smiling Toni Topaz. The group does not object to her offer and they head over to the table to fix up drinks for themselves. </p><p>Once on their second round of drinks they eventually meet up with Jughead who, to their surprise is not wearing his infamous and over-worn grey beanie. Veronica springs up from where she is sitting near the poolside. "Jug you came! Let's get you a drink. I know you don't enjoy it often but it is a day for celebration!" He looks at her amused, "I can do with one beer I suppose." They walk off together to the drink cooler leaving just Betty and Archie sitting next to one another on the poolside concrete. Archie looks at Betty and raises his red solo cup to her, "Here's to a great summer!" </p><p>She looks at him, raises her cup to his and giving it a light clink, "To a great summer". They look at one another with huge grins.  </p><p>Next thing they hear is a slightly drunken Reggie Mantle shouting at the crowd, "Alright everyone, who is up for a little truth or dare? I know you wanna!" </p><p>Betty and Archie give each other a look, they smile and shrug their shoulders at each other. Why not play? They could use a bit of amusement and entertainment while they sip on their poorly mixed cups of orange soda and whatever was in that clear bottle on the table...</p><hr/><p>Jughead and Veronica decide to sit this one out and hangout by the pool for a bit. They were both recently reading the same book and got too caught up in debating who dislikes the main character's backstory more. </p><p>In the small truth or dare circle sits Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Fangs, Reggie, Sweet Pea, then Betty and Archie who are sitting next to each other, and two other of their classmates. </p><p>Reggie grabs an empty beer bottle and places it on the ground in the center of the circle they have all sat in and proceeds to spin it. The bottle lands on Sweet Pea, who chooses dare. Reggie dares him to drink an entire can of beer in one guzzle without stopping. He graciously accepts the dare and slams the can to the ground in triumph. The group laughs and claps for him. </p><p>When Toni spins the bottle it lands on Kevin, who chooses truth. She asks, "Okay Kev, tell the truth. Do you have a crush on anyone at this party?" They all wait for his response in anticipation. He hesitates, then replies "Yes.." and proceeds to look over at Fangs, who locks eyes with him. </p><p>"Okay my turn!" Cheryl shouts in excitement. She sits forward and spins the bottle. They all watch as the bottle slowly stops and is now facing Archie. A mischievous grin appears on her face--she does always enjoy a touch of drama. "Okay Andrews, truth or dare?" He responds with his answer, not giving it much thought. "Dare."</p><p>Cheryl thinks for a moment, "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Betty." Everyone's turn their heads to look at Betty Cooper as she looks slightly shocked. Betty then looks at Archie, who is looking at Betty, his mouth slightly agape. </p><p>He eventually responds to Cheryl, "Cheryl, c'mon..." </p><p>Cheryl responds, "What Archie, don't want to kiss your beloved bestie, Betty over here? Don't leave her hanging." </p><p>Betty then chimes in, "No, Cheryl, it's okay. He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to..." Betty gives Archie a quick glance. He looks at her, and there is an awkward silence for a few moments until Cheryl breaks it-"Okay, boring! Who spins next?"</p><p>They then continue to play for a bit longer until it starts to get darker outside. Eventually everyone heads closer to the music to dance. </p><p>Betty does not say too much to Archie after they finish the game, but they do dance together in a group with Jug, Veronica, and Reggie. </p><p>They all dance for what feels like hours, occasionally grabbing more drinks to sip on, in order to keep their buzzes going. </p><hr/><p>As the core four tire out and feel it is time to go home, Jughead ends up asking Veronica if she would like a ride home. He is completely sober at this point and she seemed way too tired to walk all the way home in her heels. </p><p>That left Betty and Archie. "Hey Betty, ready to go?" Archie waits for her to make her way towards him. "Yeah" she walks over to him and they make way back to the trail that gets them home. </p><p>The first half of their walk home was quiet except for the faint sounds of some crickets and an occasional passing of the summer night breeze.</p><p>Archie looks at Betty concerned, "Betty, are you okay? You haven't really said a word since the truth or dare game." He waits for her response in anticipation.</p><p>She glances over at him, "Well, I wasn't going to make a big deal of it but-why did you refuse to kiss me, Arch? When Cheryl dared you. Is the thought of kissing me that repulsive that you couldn't even do it for a dare?"</p><p>Archie stops in his tracks, "Betty, <em>what</em>? Why would you even think that? That is not it at all." </p><p>She stops walking now and faces him. "Well then what was that all about? I don't understand why you-"</p><p>Archie interrupts her, "Because I care about you too much to just kiss you for a dare. I want it to be special. I want you to feel special." </p><p>She is completely shocked by his statement. Betty had no clue that he had ever given this a thought. "Arch, what are you saying then?" The curiosity potent in her tone.</p><p>He steps closer to her, "Betty...do you know how many times I have dreamt of kissing you? The different scenarios have played in my head that it will happen in the right moment, and doing it while playing a game of truth or dare in Cheryl's backyard is definitely not one of them."</p><p>Betty looks at him wide eyed, "You...you've thought about kissing me before? Why haven't you ever tried then?"</p><p>He looks at her nervously, "I don't know, I was kind of scared I guess. That maybe you didn't want me to."</p><p>Her eyes start to fill with tears as they stand there and stare into one another. There is a split second where everything just clicks. Archie knew, if there ever was a perfect time to kiss Betty, then this was it. This was the scenario he had hoped for and dreamt to be the right moment to kiss his best friend. </p><p>Without thinking, Archie leans forward and smacks his lips into Betty's, cupping her face in both of his hands. The kiss deepens as a tingling sensation is sent down both their spines. </p><p>As they break the kiss their faces linger there for a moment, holding on to the feeling of when their lips touched. Archie lets go of Betty's face as they both look at one another. "I'm sorry-I don't know wh-"</p><p>Before he can finish Betty is pulling him close as she presses her lips back onto his. They continue to kiss and hold onto one another, enjoying this moment that both had waited for such a long time for. </p><p>In that moment neither of them could believe they were thankful for Cheryl Blossom's need for drama. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>